Indian Princess
by Jainisec134
Summary: This is about; Rouge and Knuckles. It takes place in India. No flames. Contains Hentai, Lemons, Yuri, and/or Yao. Do not read if that makes you sick.
1. Chapter 1

Indian Princess

It was a hot summer day in India. Rouge the bat had just moved there away from America. She was sick of the city, and the men there. Well… Except for one. His name was Knuckles. He lived on a floating Island that could move, and his job was to protect the master emerald. When Rouge lived in the city she would pretend to try and steal the emerald; when really she wanted to be with Knuckles. He didn't know how she felt about him.

Rouge was getting ready to plant a rice plant when she saw something over the horizon. She went into her house (which was the biggest in the village) and found some binoculars. She saw what it was. She sighed. Rouge stood up straight, and then took off flying. She flew towards the island. Then stopped. She couldn't bear to see him. She knew they could never be together. She knew he had a girl friend; Julie- Sue.

While Rouge was almost to tears, Knuckles was fighting with Julie- Sue. "I REFUSE TO STAY ON THIS ISLAND MISS THE EVENT!" Knuckles yelled. He wanted to go to Blaze and Silver's wedding. Rouge then remembered that tomorrow was the wedding (considering, she is the maid of honor!). "OH YES YOU WILL! YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR THAT SLUTTY BAT!" Julie- Sue snarled. Rouge heard her and became furious.

She flew down to island. Julie- Sue backed away afraid. "You called me a what?! Oh hell no! I'm about to beat this hoe ass!" Rouge said as she took her earrings out and walked over to Julie- Sue. "Uh… Hi Rouge. I-I-I wasn't talking aaabout yyyyou!" Julie- Sue stuttered. Rouge pounced on her very quickly. Julie- Sue began to scream and cry, but Rouge kept punching her in the face.

Knuckles stared with amazement. He didn't know whether to help or to watch. 'What should I do?! Julie is my girlfriend! But she's a bitch! Eh, I'll watch.' Knuckles thought and then shrugged. Rouge pulled a clump of Julie- Sue's hair out. Julie- Sue screamed bloody murder. When Rouge finally got off of Julie- Sue, she was tired. Julie- Sue was covered in her own blood, and crying. "And I'm not a slutty bat! Bitch!" Rouge yelled as she kicked Julie- Sue in the ribs.

Knuckles stopped Rouge from flying away. "That was mean. And I haven't seen you in a while. Where have ya been?" Knuckles asked. "India. I live in Shiva village. Maybe we could catch up after Blaze and Silver's wedding." Rouge said with a smile. She flew off dropping a piece of paper. Knuckles caught it and read. It was her number.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" Julie- Sue said staggering over to him. "Because you're a bitch!" Knuckles said walking over to his hut. Julie- Sue flinched. "What did you call me?! Knuckles! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Julie- Sue screamed trying to get his attention. When she realized she was only talking to herself she cried.

"I'm losing him! He doesn't love me anymore. I know what I must do!" Julie- Sue said as she took her cell phone out. In India, Rouge walked into her house. She still smelt incense she had burnt from earlier that morning. She went into her worshipping chamber and kneeled before a statue of Karma (God of love). "Please my god Karma, give me my true love. And if we do fall in love, a child to come." Rouge prayed.

She got up and flew herself on to her bed. In a short time she fell asleep. Knuckles came back outside with his gardening tools. Julie- Sue glared at him. "I hope you know, you're not hitting this tonight!" Julie said while cleaning the blood off her face. "It's not like you ever let me." Knuckles said as he planted some cabbage.

Julie- Sue scoffed. "You know; if you ever cheat on me I'll cut you di-" Julie- Sue was about to say but Knuckles commented: "Oh please! I wouldn't cheat on you. I'd just break up then go get someone else!" Knuckles said with a grin. "Knuckle _give _head!" Julie insulted. "Julie- Shit!" He replied calmly. Will they ever stop fighting?!


	2. After the wedding

Indian Princess 2

After Blaze and Silver's wedding (which was in the city!), Knuckles found Rouge and asked her if she wanted to go catch a movie. Sadly Julie- Sue came to the wedding and overheard them (basically she eavesdropped!) and said it would be a two couple date. Rouge shrugged and asked Shadow to go with her. He accepted.

Later that night they all met up at the movies. They were going to see "Bloody murder". When they got into the movie theater Julie- Sue sat in between Knuckles and Rouge. "Rouge do you wants some popcorn?" Knuckles asked handing the popcorn to her. "Sure!" Rouge answered. "Can I have some Knuckie?" Julie- Sue said trying to act innocent. Knuckles withdrew his hand, and gave it to Julie.

When the movie started everyone watched with excitement. It was about some crazy band of killers living in the woods, going around killing people. When one of them pulled out a chainsaw Rouge ducked behind Shadow. Knuckles glanced at them then scowled. 'Julie- Sue would never hide under me! Stupid dyke bitch Julie!' Knuckles thought.

"You better run! What?! Why are you just standing there! He is going to kill you! Would you just go! Opps! Now you're dead moron!" Julie bellowed. "Shut up!" Shadow yelled at her. "Knuckles! Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?!" Julie- Sue cried. "Yep." Knuckles said while sipping his soda. When the movie ended, everyone said goodbye and parted ways. Rouge flew back to India.

Julie- Sue jumped on Knuckles back. "What the hell?!" Knuckles yelled in shock. "Fly me to the island! And maybe you'll get lucky…" Julie said with a sly smile. 'I really do want to wait for when we get married, but I'm losing him. A girl's go to do what a girl's got to do!' Julie- Sue thought. "As tempting as that offer is; no. I'm tired!" Knuckles said receiving a glare from her.

Julie sighed. "Time for plan B!" Julie- Sue said out loud. "What?" Knuckles asked. "Nothing." Julie covered up. Her and Knuckles flew back to island and walked into their hut. Julie-Sue jumped on top of Knuckles and started kissing him. Knuckles couldn't believe it. He pushed her off of him. "No!" He replied then got up and went into the bed room. Julie- Sue didn't follow; she only sat on the couch. She had another idea. This time it was drastic.

Early that morning Julie- Sue left the island. She flew into the city and spied a plastic surgeons office. She walked over to it. They were giving surgery for very low prices. She walked in and came face to face with none other that; Princess Sally. "Oh! Um… Hi Julie- Sue." Sally said embarrassed to be seen at a surgeon's office. "Hello." Julie- Sue replied nervously.

"Mrs. Sally! The doctor is ready for your uh… thirtieth plastic surgery deluxe package; that includes fa-" Before the nurse could finish Sally kicked her. "Tell no one!" Sally yelled as she dragged the nurse with her to the operating room. "Hello?" Another nurse said; she had a mega attitude. "Yes I'd like to get: Breast implants, and but implants." Julie- Sue said trying not to tick her off.

"Man problems?" The nurse asked with sympathy. Julie- Sue nodded. The nurse called up the doctor and sighed. "He's coming…" The nurse said with sadness. A while later a man popped through the doors. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yyyes." Julie stuttered. He took Julie- Sue to the operating room. She sat on a table. He grabbed the anesthesia and began his job.


End file.
